


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by verhalen



Series: Northern Lights [19]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Worldweavers - Multiverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Thoughts, Family Reunions, Force Bond (Star Wars), Humor, Iceland, Implied/Referenced Sex, Maglor (Tolkien) Through History, Maglor in the Modern-day, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Telepathy, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: aka "the Fëanorion Holiday Special".Christmas 2019 with Sören and his family, a fluffy little one-shot set betweenChains of EternityandFlames of Eternity. Likely won't make sense if you're not following theNorthern Lightsseries.





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Sören and his family are my OCs. Harrison James is Narya's OC. "Kol" (Coldagnir) is Spiced Wine's OC.
> 
>  **Disclaimer Update June 2020**  
>  At the time this fic was written (July 2019) I had Spiced's permission and enthusiastic consent to write her OCs, including Coldagnir. If you are here following her revoking that permission in June 2020 and her false claim as to why she did so, [please read this public statement from me before you pass judgment on me](https://verhalen.dreamwidth.org/294028.html). I do not respond to negative, harassing comments so if you've come here to harass me on her behalf, you're wasting your time.

**December 25, 2019**  
 _Akureyri, Iceland_  
  
  
Most of Sören's family had gathered at his house in Akureyri this year for Christmas - Margrét, Frankie, and Kol had flown up from Reykjavik, and were staying in the guest room. Dagnýr and Matt and their friend "Brian Proust" had come out from Toronto, Ari had flown in from Scotland, and were staying at a hotel except Proust, who was staying at a bed-and-breakfast for "the local flavor". It was nice to have almost everyone in one place - Sören wished Gitta and Jane were there, but he understood that they needed to "play the game" that the now-immortal Jane was too ill to travel thanks to the terminal cancer that had since been healed, in preparation for Gitta and Jane's immediate departure and resettlement arranged by MI6 in the New Year.  
  
And Ari's boyfriend Harrison, who Sören had started a friendship with, also wasn't there, as Harrison had to spend the holidays with his biological family. "Next year," Ari said at Sören's sad face at the airport, seeing Ari come in alone.  
  
"So... you're confident you guys will still be together in a year." Sören elbowed him. "Ayyyyyy."  
  
Ari had said nothing, but blushed.  
  
Now he was on the phone with Harrison as Sören and Dagnýr were on "KP duty" following Christmas dinner. "You were supposed to be helping us rinse these dishes, you know," Dagnýr reminded their cousin.  
  
"In a minute." Ari turned away.

"They're almost done, it'll be too late in a minute."  
  
Sören used the Force to whack Ari with a dish towel, and when Ari turned around, still on the phone, Sören and Dagnýr started making kissing noises following by vomit noises.  
  
"I'll call you back, I have to kill these guys."  
  
Ari started chasing Sören and Dagnýr through the house, with Dagnýr running out into the snow screaming, and Sören hid - badly - behind the armchair where Maglor was sitting. Ari walked towards Sören and Maglor got in his way, and Sören used the opportunity to rush Ari and tackle him to the floor, giving him noogies and tweaking his nose and putting a wet finger in his ear. Ari's flailing around accidentally toppled the Christmas tree.  
  
Dooku came out from the bathroom. "I leave for five minutes..."  
  
Proust clapped his hands and the tree was upright again - most of the ornaments had stayed on, and the ones that had fallen flew back on as the tree raised up, except for two balls that Snúdur made off with, which resulted in Sören having to chase his cat.   
  
Sören came back out wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and a Santa hat. "I found the balls," Sören said.  
  
"Are you cunts opening presents or are you going to be idiots all night?" Frankie asked.  
  
"...Can we do both?" Sören sat on the floor and folded his hands, giving her an innocent face.  
  
Dagnýr came back in for the opening of gifts - then took a few steps back out, until Sören said, "OK, I'll put on a T-shirt" - and then put it on his leg as Dagnýr peeked in. Sören pulled on the T-shirt over his torso then and said, "Seriously, all joking aside, it's really warm in here, and the fireplace isn't even lit."  
  
"It is rather toasty in here," Dooku said. "I'll check the thermostat and see if anything is amiss."  
  
Kol went to the kitchen while Dooku did that, helping himself to the egg nog in the fridge; the egg nog was in a glass with ice. "Oh shit, that looks good," Margrét said as he sat back down next to her. He gave her a sip of his drink.  
  
Dooku came back to report the thermostat was working as it should. "Could just be so many people in one place at one time," Dagnýr said, shrugging. "Or the amount of booze we've had."  
  
The curiosity of the too-warm living room was forgotten about for awhile as presents were opened and Huan and Snúdur went wild with the discarded wrapping paper. Snúdur eventually calmed down and used one of the open boxes as a new cat bed, while Huan made the rounds for pettings with a shiny bow accidentally stuck to his snout.  
  
Frankie scooped up Huan onto her lap, who aggressively licked her face, tail wagging. "Sören, I love your dog."  
  
"...gy style," Sören muttered under his breath.  
  
Frankie turned bright red and their eyes met, both of them shaking with silent laughter; Sören felt a surge of heat as he remembered the times he'd made love to her this month, different positions...  
  
"Sören, you have such a one-track mind." Maglor was blushing too; Sören could feel him thinking about their encounter - with Dooku - that morning across their bond, where Sören wanted to "show Santa and his Elf how naughty I am".  
  
 _Because you of course never think about it yourself._ "I can think of things other than sex," Sören said. "Like Christmas songs. You should play for us!"  
  
Maglor dragged out his keyboard from the studio. He took requests, the usual holiday classics, and then there was Sören's.  
  
"What's that Peanuts song? You know the one, I hope."  
  
Maglor started playing "Linus and Lucy" and Sören got up and began doing the dance from the Peanuts cartoon, with Frankie joining him - she'd introduced him to it years ago, in London. Huan bounced off the couch and began to wag his tail and bob his head beside them, though the Icelandic sheepdog/Corgi mix otherwise looked nothing like Snoopy.  
  
"You guys are completely ridiculous," Maglor told them when the song was over.  
  
Sören put his arms around him and gave him a kiss. "Yes, we are."  
  
Maglor squeezed him and leaned against him for a moment, and Sören could feel it across their bond - the years of wandering the Earth, the centuries of humans celebrating Christmas, a time for family, making him feel even more alone than he did usually. He and Sören had four Christmases together in Reykjavik, but they'd had five apart from each other, where the loneliness had returned even more sharply than before. Sören sat on his lap.  
  
"Next year you guys have to all come out to Toronto for Christmas," Dagnýr said.  
  
Proust nodded, puffing on his pipe.  
  
Sören squeezed Maglor's hand. _See, this isn't one time only. You've got a family again._ And many of whom were reincarnations of his family from before. It didn't undo the years of sorrow, but Maglor had, in recent months, dared to hope again, and these precious moments fueled his hope further, a guiding light. Sören could feel that now as well, stroking the palm that had once been scarred, and since healed.  
  
"The girls will be here before then." Dagnýr smiled.  
  
"You're still making me godfather?" Sören raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's the plan, yes. Maybe if you have new victims for your dad jokes you'll terrorize the rest of us a bit less."  
  
"Don't bet on it." Sören grinned.  
  
Dooku rolled his eyes. "Don't get him started." He looked at Maglor. "Will you play us another song?"  
  
"Sure," Maglor said, and Sören sat on Dooku's lap as Maglor pulled up to the keyboard again. "What would you like?"  
  
"Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas?"  
  
Maglor began to play, and the family sang along:  
  
 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on your troubles will be out of sight  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay -_  
  
Sören, Dagnýr and Matt started giggling and snorting, while others loudly groaned. Someone used the Force to throw a pillow at Sören.  
  
"You know..." Dooku cupped Sören's chin in his hand and tilted his face towards him to glare.  
  
"I know." Sören kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
Dooku patted him. _I knew you were going to do that when I requested it._  
  
 _I was going to say, I would have been surprised if you didn't, considering how long you've known me now..._ Sören nuzzled his beard.  
  
 _I love you. Brat._  
  
They stole a kiss. _I know._  
  
At the end of the song, Dooku and Sören pulled Maglor close and each kissed him in turn.  
  
"The song said 'make the Yuletide gay', not 'make the Yuletide super gay', come on," Ari said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to call my boyfriend back..."  
  
"To make the Yuletide super super gay," Sören said.  
  
"I'm trans and pansexual and probably, like, the gayest person in this room and can't fucking believe you guys sometimes," Margrét said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh no, Margrét, no, _Hells_ ," Maglor hissed, knowing what was next.  
  
Sören grinned. "Hi trans and pansexual and probably, like -"  
  
Every pillow in the room flew at him.


End file.
